A Day in the Life
by Sparkylovesfire
Summary: Based off of CP Coulter's Dalton. Logan/Julian. Future!fic. Daddy!Logan and Daddy!Julian. Summary: Summary: Logan's life is far from perfect. But there are three vital pieces of his life that are more perfect than anything he could have asked for.


**Title: **A Day in the Life  
**Author:** br33_br33/Sparkylovesfire  
**Pairing: **Logan/Julian. Future!fic, Daddy!Logan and Daddy!Julian.  
**Rating**: M  
**Word Count:** 10,604

**Summary:** Logan's life is far from perfect. But there are three vital pieces of his life that are more perfect than anything he could have asked for, and they make it all completely worth it.

**_Author's notes: This has been a long time coming, and it's infinitely lengthier than I ever thought it was going to be. But it was fun writing and I hope you enjoy reading it. Also, un-beta'd, so all mistakes are my own. If you find mistakes, which seeing as how long it is I'm banking on there being some, I would appreciate it if you would let me know so I can fix them.  
_**

_Disclaimer: The work which I base my fanfic is a fanfic from Glee, and I don't own that. Nor do I own Logan, or Julian. Or any other characters mentioned. They belong to the wonderful Miss CP Coulter, author of Dalton. The only characters who do belong to me are Felix Antoine and Little Logan._

"Yes, I know. Dinner at seven with you and Michelle. Of course. We'll be there. All right. Bye, father." Logan sighs heavily as he snaps his phone shut. While his relationship with his father has improved quite drastically over the last few years, Logan still finds his dad to be absolutely loathsome at times. Thankfully while he and Julian are at dinner with his father and stepmother, Julian will probably distract them so Logan can drown himself in glass after glass of wine until the entire evening blurs together and the next thing he knows he'll at home, doing everything he can to remember how the hell he's supposed to unbutton the dress pants Julian is wearing. Maybe tonight will be a good Friday night after all.

The house is quiet and peaceful as Logan walks in. Unusual, considering it's four o'clock in the afternoon. Which means one of two things has happened: Either someone finally made good on the threats to kidnap his entire family, or he's walking into an ambush.

His suspicions on the second are confirmed when he hears the unmistakable sound of his oldest son, eight-year-old John Logan Wright IV, screaming, "ATTACK!"

Nerf darts hit Logan from the top of the stairs and behind the couch—the two places he should have been wary of from the beginning!—and it takes everything Logan has not to swear out loud.

_I'm going to murder Ethan and Evan for giving them those damn toys! _Logan thinks as the rounds keep pelting him, until he manages to duck for cover behind the big reclining chair.

"You can't hide from us, Daddy Logan!" little Felix Antoine giggles in his high-pitched five-year-old voice.

"Yeah, you can't hide!" Little Logan says with a cackle, sliding down the banister, landing with a _thud_, and rushing over to grab his brother from behind the couch. Logan is just about to try and make a mad dash for the now-abandoned stairs when he hears a gentle, low laugh come from the top step. A laugh that has been his constant companion these last fifteen years.

Footsteps gently pad down the stairs. "All right boys. Let's let Daddy Logan come in and relax for a little while." Logan peaks around the side of the chair to see Julian Larson-Armstrong-Wright (though usually he still just uses Larson as it's less of a mouthful) leaning against the railing at the bottom of the stairs, arms crossed and Cheshire Cat grin plastered boldly on his face.

Felix almost instantly complies, dropping his Nerf gun to floor before rushing over as fast as his legs will carrying him and throwing himself into Logan's arms.

Little Logan, however, is not so easily swayed, and keeps his grip tight on his gun and aimed at Logan. The light blond hair falling into his pale green eyes coupled with his serious expression is completely comical.

"I missed you," Felix says, hugging Logan tightly.

"Missed you too," Logan murmurs softly and presses a light kiss into Felix's oak brown hair. Brown eyes smile up at him, and it makes Logan's heart stop how much little Felix looks like Julian when he smiles. Julian has said many times the same thing applies when he sees Logan's mini-me order Felix to do his bidding.

Little Logan has decided he's feed up with Felix getting all of Daddy Logan's attention and tackles them both. Luckily Logan is still as strongly built as ever and can easily pick both boys up, throwing Felix over his shoulder and tucking Little Logan under his arm. Felix squeals with delight, while his brother starts kicking and tries to break free from his father's tight grip.

"Okay, okay, that's enough. These two need to go upstairs and decide what they're taking over to Uncle Ethan and Evan's house."

"UNCLE ETHAN AND EVAN!" The boys cry together with glee. Logan smiles before setting them down. Both have their feet barely on the ground before they're running full speed upstairs to their respective bedrooms.

Logan sighs contentedly. He loves his boys so much. He's glad to be home, he thinks as he slumps into the recliner.

"Long day?" Julian asks.

"More like long week. Have I ever told you that I fucking hate politics?"

"Yes. All the time. And yet you still do them." Logan simply shrugs, because Julian is right—no matter how many times he's said he hates his job he still does it. Day after day. The only thing that makes it bearable is coming home every evening.

Logan snaps out of his musing when he feels a familiar weight settle in his lap. It amazes Logan that even after being together for so long, Julian still has this uncanny ability to speed up his pulse—he doesn't even have to do much. A flirty smile, a coy look under dark lashes. It drives Logan insane thinking about how he'd nearly let Julian walk out of his life so many times.

The very first time at Dalton always stands out the most in Logan's mind, when Julian was thinking about accepting a movie offer after promising he wouldn't do any movies during their senior year. Logan had called Julian out for it when Julian said he wanted to talk to Logan.

"_How are we supposed to have a real relationship if I can't trust you to keep your promises?" Logan yelled, fists clenched._

"_Logan, you don't understand—"_

"_I understand completely! You obviously don't care about me or about us, and why should I care if you don't?"_

"_Fine then! It's fucking over!" Julian screamed and stomped out, eyes glistening with tears._

_Logan panicked, and it took everything he had to gain back enough sense to chase Julian out the door, catching him right before he went into his room._

"_Jules—Julian stop! Don't do this! Please, don't. I can't…I can't lose you. I just can't," Logan breathed, falling to his knees and clasping Julian's hand tightly in both of his. Looking hurt as well as surprised (probably because Logan had never done anything like that) Julian explained that he'd come to tell Logan he was turning down the movie, even though it was potentially the biggest opportunity of his career._

"_In the end, I decided it wasn't worth losing you over…" Julian laughed lightly at the bitter irony of his statement. "Movies will come and go. But this is the only chance I'll get with you. And your stupid ass means more to me than my career. I don't know why, but it does."_

It bothers Logan to this day that he's nearly lost the greatest thing in his life several times because of his own thick-headedness. Well, now Julian is one of the three greatest things in his life, but back then he really had been _the _greatest thing.

Julian doesn't even have to say anything to make Logan feel infinitely better. He just has to look at Logan with warm brown eyes, and it's like every bad thing that happened that day—the lying heathens at work, the idiots on the freeway, the jerk who took his parking spot, and his still sometimes unbearable father—dissipates, leaving behind the cozy, at-home feeling only Julian and his boys can invoke in Logan.

Logan doesn't even think twice as he cups Julian's face and brings it down to meet his, a gentle brushing of lips so much softer and tamer than the usual kisses they share, but it's still Julian's lips he's kissing, and that's all that matters. Julian shifts in Logan's lap so he's straddling his taller partner and deepens the kiss, fingers immediately latching on to Logan's blond hair, and Logan's hands drift down Julian's back, stopping just at the waist of his sweatpants and—

"Why do they do that, Logi? I mean, aren't they afraid of cooties?"

"I've been trying to figure that out for years, Lix. At least they aren't wrestling—"

"Okay! That's enough, honey," Julian says, jumping off of Logan's lap and rushing to clap a hand over his son's mouth. Logan is doing everything he can not to burst out into laughter.

"Daddy Julian, why do you and Daddy Logan wrestle so much?" Felix asks innocently, head tilted slightly to the side. "I mean, wrestling is just fighting right? I thought you guys were happy. If you're happy, why do you need to fight?"

"We are happy, Felix," Julian says to the younger boy. "Everyone fights. In fact, I'd be more worried if we didn't fight. Now let me go call Ethan and Evan and see if they're ready for your crazy behinds. Go bother Daddy Logan."

"Oh, no—oof!" Logan grunts as both boys catapult themselves onto his lap.

"Daddy Logan loves me more," Little Logan says with a huff, attempting to push Felix off the chair. Logan catches his younger son in time, but the boy still glowers at his older brother.

"Nuh uh! He loves me more!" Felix pouts.

"How about I love you both equally," Logan says, kissing both boys on the cheek.

"Okay…" they grumble in unison.

"So have you guys had an exciting day?" Logan asks to ease the tension.

"Yeah, we have! Daddy Julian let us skip school and took us on set with him!" Little Logan cries.

"Yeah! We got to watch him get make up put on, and Grandpa Travis let us sit in his chair. He even let us call cut!" Felix says, bouncing on Logan's knee. "I think I wanna be a director someday."

"You are Julian's son," Logan tells him. "I'm sure you'll be great." Logan and Julian had a conversation about the careers their sons choose a long time again; so long as they involve nothing illegal or completely demeaning, they're supportive no matter what.

"I wanna be a pianist," Little Logan says out of the blue. "Maybe a singer, too."

"I'm sure you'll both be great no matter what you decide to do."

"Okay, brats, Ethan and Evan are on their way. Now help me grab your bags before they decide they don't want you anymore!" Julian calls from the kitchen. The boys race upstairs, and Julian goes to follow them, but not before pecking a kiss to Logan's cheek and whispering, "I love you."

"I love you, too." A loud crash erupts from upstairs, and Julian stomps his foot and yells, "JOHN LOGAN WRIGHT IV, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE THIS TIME!"

"It was Felix, I swear!"

"Nuh uh! He's lying, Daddy Julian! I didn't do anything!"

"Whatever it is had better be picked up by the time I get up there, or you're both in serious trouble!"

"But _I _didn't do anything!" Felix whines.

Julian says nothing in response, simply rubs his temple and looks utterly exhausted.

"I think you need a break," Logan says worriedly. He stands and wraps an arm tightly around Julian's shoulder. "Let me see if I can get some time off of work, so you can relax. The last thing we need is for you to have a nervous breakdown. Maybe we can talk Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber into taking them off our hands for a week and fly out to Hawaii or someplace nice. It's been a while since we had a vacation with just the two of us."

"You just want to be able to get some without having to worry about not being loud," he says with a small smile. Logan sputters, but then Julian laughs, presses a kiss against his lips, and says, "A vacation sounds wonderful. We'll run the idea by the twins tomorrow. Now if you'll excuse me, I have two monsters to go tame." Logan watches as Julian lightly dashes up the stairs.

Logan is still smiling when he feels his phone go off in his pocket. He fumbles it out and sees that he has a new text message.

_From John Logan Wright Jr.: Michelle wants a picture of the boys. Bring it to dinner._

Logan isn't one hundred percent sure what to make of this. More than likely, his dad just wanted a picture of Little Logan, but Michelle insisted on both. His dad isn't one hundred percent okay with Logan claiming a boy who shares none of his genetic makeup as his son. His dad isn't exactly grandfatherly to Felix, but he doesn't treat him poorly. Still, Logan cringes at the idea of his dad making up some lie about Felix being Little Logan's best friend or something.

Logan wants to text back that they're fresh out, but his dad knows better. They've got dozens of pictures of the boys in a box in the basement. He'll just grab one off the top before they go.

"Logan, slow down! You're going to trip!" Julian shouts.

"I got it! I'm not going to—" the blond child stumbles and almost does a somersault, but Logan is quick enough (and well trained enough in situations such as this) to catch his son by the arm and hoist him up.

"You should listen to Daddy Julian. We don't want a repeat of porch swing incident, do we?" Little Logan flushes a bright scarlet. The "incident" involved an overzealous blond child taking a bite out of the front railing while trying to show off by attempting to jump from the swing to the railing. The new set of front teeth the child required had not been cheap. Nor had the experience of seeing their son with blood dripping down his chin done anything for either daddy.

While they wait for Ethan and Evan to arrive, Logan and Little Logan busy themselves by playing Wii Tennis, and Julian lies on the couch with Felix snuggled tightly against his chest.

"By the way," Logan says as Little Logan remembers a new toy he wants to show the twins and runs upstairs to find it, "Dad wants a picture of the boys." Julian perks up slightly.

"Both?"

"Well, he said, "Michelle wants a picture of both the boys." So we'll need to grab one before we leave."

"Okay," Julian says, leaning his head back and stroking Felix's hair out of his face. A slightly awkward silence falls on them before Felix pipes up, "Daddy Logan?"

"Yes, Lix?"

"Grandpa John doesn't like me, does he?" Julian's and Logan's eyes meet.

"What would make you say a thing like that, sweetheart?" Julian asks.

"Well, he never invites me over to play at his house the way he does Logan. And whenever we're all together he doesn't really pay attention to me. I dunno. I guess it just seems like he really doesn't want me around." Logan can feel his body start to tremble, and the anger he remembers from his youth courses through his body, taking him back to a time when he would get out of control and flip anything, everything, over. Punch his fist through a wall. Throw someone against a door.

Felix isn't biologically Logan's. He doesn't have Logan's hair, his eyes, or his smile. But none of that matters because Felix _is _Logan's son, just like Little Logan is Julian's. They're a family, and Logan will be damned before his so-called _father _makes any member of his family feel like he doesn't belong. That bastard _will_ _fucking not._

"Grandpa John just isn't used to a family like ours. He'll come around," Julian says to Felix, squeezing him tightly in an effort to soothe him.

"I'm not…upset. I was just wondering," Felix says, but Logan can tell from how quiet and timid his voice has gotten that he is, in fact, very upset. And Logan has to do everything he can not to start shouting and getting everyone else worked up.

"You're angry now, aren't you, Daddy Logan?" Felix murmurs. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"You didn't do anything, baby boy," Logan says before swiftly scooping Felix up into his arms and holding him up in the air. Their noses touch as Logan whispers, "Now you listen to me. There is nothing wrong with you. There is nothing wrong with our family. You, your brother, and Daddy Julian mean more to me than anything, and just because Grandpa John can't understand that doesn't make it any less true."

Felix nods his head, eyes watering as he says softly, "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too," Logan says, lowering Felix just enough so he can kiss his forehead. It amazes Logan everyday how well he can reign in his temper, if only for a short period of time, when he's around his sons.

"Uncle Ethan and Evan are here!" Little Logan shouts. And sure enough, not more than thirty seconds after he makes that declaration, the doorbell rings. "I got it, I got it!" Little Logan tears down the stairs, and Logan can see the inner mantra of "_Please don't fall, please don't fall, please don't fall!_" running through Julian's mind as he sets up to watch the blond boy, miraculously, make it down there stairs without seriously maiming himself and/or dying.

"Little Knave!" Ethan and Evan say in unison.

"Hey, Uncle Ethan. Uncle Evan." Just like his father Logan, Little Logan has a knack for telling the twins apart about eighty-five percent of the time. To everyone's sheer surprise and amazement, Felix has the uncanny ability to tell them apart _every time._

"Where's Baby Cheshire?" Ethan asks.

"Yes, we'd like to get going soon. We still have to pick up Elizabeth and Darren from Blaine and Kurt, and Alexander from Shane and Reed."

"Full house tonight, huh?" Logan says with a cocked eyebrow.

"Well, we figured since we'd have these two, we might as well go all out and give everyone a night off." While Logan and Blaine are still not exactly friends (and they both know they probably never will be), they're most certainly not enemies anymore, and their children get along quite nicely. Especially Elizabeth and Felix. And Alexander is just too adorable and sweet for anyone to _not _get along with him.

Logan walks over to the door and hands the twin he thinks is Evan—Felix confirms this when he beams and greets the blond man brightly with, "Hi, Uncle Evan!"—and says, "Thanks again for this."

"Our pleasure! Now come on, Baby Cheshire and Little Knave. We have an action-packed night planned!"

"See you tomorrow, boys," Julian says, walking to the door and kissing both on the forehead. Logan does the same, and then they're gone.

"Maybe we should have cancelled," Julian sighs. "Told them Felix had a fever, or Logan finally broke a limb."

"You need a night off," Logan tells him. "You're too stressed. It's not healthy."

"Yes, because spending an evening with your father is so much better for my health," Julian murmurs. Logan's mind flashes to the hurt look on Felix's face, and maybe they should cancel because Logan isn't one hundred percent sure he won't completely throttle his father for upsetting his youngest child.

But Logan promised they'd be there, and Logan Wright is nothing if not a man of his word. Julian knows this better than anyone else, so he'll go. He probably won't be as talkative as he usually is, and they may even skip out on dessert because Julian "isn't feeling very well," and they can't afford for him to get sick, not when his latest movie is so close to being done and the next one is already lined up. Then they'll go home, have the crazy loud and desperate sex they've been unable to have for the longest time, and afterwards, Julian will curl into Logan's side, Logan will stroke Julian's hair, and they'll just cuddle and kiss, lost in the warm, familiar feeling of each other's skin, and just enjoy the stability and comfort they give each other's stressed out lives.

God, Logan loves Julian. So fucking much. Their old habits of mocking and insulting each other have died down over the years of being together to nothing more than playful teasing. Granted back then it was all in good fun, and for Julian it was his way of hiding his feelings, but Logan couldn't go back to that. He adores this Julian, the one who looks at him like he's Superman and who put up with his anger issues before he got on the new meds that work wonders, back when Logan's temper was a danger to him and on more than one occasion could have resulted in Julian being severely hurt. The Julian who wanted to start a family with him and who does everything he can to make Logan feel better after a long day even though he's probably had just as stressful day. The Julian who loves him unconditionally and he can't help but love back with every ounce of fire in his veins.

"Let me go change," Julian says. "I'm sure wherever he wants to take us to will have some sort of stringent dress policy, and he'd be absolutely appalled if I showed up looking anything less than my Oscar best."

"I'm sure you'll look wonderful, no matter what you wear."

"Smart answer. You must really want sex."

"To the point that I'm willing to beg, but I mean it. You'll look fine."

As Logan predicted, Julian looks absolutely stunning. He's wearing a dark violet dress shirt with black slacks, hair slightly tamer than before (he refuses to slick his hair back the way Logan always does), and wearing the two rings on his middle fingers he never takes off—his wedding and engagement rings. The wedding band on his ring finger matches Logan's perfectly, an elegant and simple white gold band with three raised grooves. The engagement ring on his middle finger is a little flashier (and more feminine)—an ornate custom pattern Logan designed himself, with intricate swirls of white gold inlaid with a myriad of a circular diamonds and a large square one in the center. Over the years it's had two modifications to it—the addition of two birthstones in place of a pair of circular diamonds on both sides. An emerald for Little Logan's birthday in May and a sapphire for Felix's birthday in September.

Only Logan knows of the third ring Julian wears on a necklace hidden under his shirt—a princess-cut onyx ring garnished with two diamonds on the sides. It's the promise ring Logan gave Julian on the night of graduation. Julian had confessed a few weeks before that he was terrified of what was going to happen now that they were graduating—how scared he was of losing Logan for good. Logan's heart broke the moment Julian lowered his head slightly and did everything he could to avoid looking Logan in the eye, a sure sign that his boy was very upset. He'd kissed Julian softly and swore he would find some way to prove to Julian that they'd still be together years down the road, and the next day he went out and bought Julian's promise ring. The look of utter shock on Julian's face that swiftly turned to indescribable joy as Logan slipped the ring on his finger and whispered, _"This is my promise to you that I will do everything I can to keep us together. I refuse to let you go, Jules. Not after everything we've been through," _had been worth every penny—and the verbal and physical thrashing his dad had given him when he'd found out what Logan had really spent the money he claimed to be using for a new pair of dress shoes on. In Logan's defense, he did buy new dress shoes; they just weren't from his father's custom tailor, so they didn't cost an absurd amount.

Logan doesn't bother to change for dinner; he's already in a nice suit for a usual day at work as a political advisor and not really in the mood for anything fancier. If his dad has a problem with it, well, let him work it out.

Julian is doing his last minute preening in the hallway mirror at the bottom of the stairs—checking for stray eyelashes, blemishes, and the like.

Logan smiles and walks up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and murmuring, "Told you you'd look good," in his ear. Julian sucks in a harsh breath, pushing his hips back almost involuntarily against Logan.

"Don't do that," Julian lightly scolds. "These pants do a terrible job hiding a boner."

"Sorry. You just make it so…difficult to not jump you."

"I was totally going to slap you if you said "hard." No joke."

"It's like I know what you're thinking."

"That's what happens when you spend as much time as we do together."

"Wouldn't trade it for anything." A few moments of silence pass, with Julian just leaning back into Logan's arms, and Logan's face pressed into the crook of Julian's neck.

"We can't prolong dinner forever," Julian says at last. He looks at his watch and adds, "Besides, it's almost six-thirty." Logan presses a quick kiss to Julian's neck before checking his pocket for his keys.

"All right. Let's get this over with."

The car ride to the ridiculously expensive Italian restaurant takes about twenty minutes and is filled with nonstop details about Julian's day with the boys. When Julian had informed them they were going on set with him, mass chaos ensued, both boys jumping and yelling and just overall being rowdy. It had taken some patience (and a few threats) to calm them down enough to fasten them into the car and get to location, but it had been worth the trouble when they completely froze up, mouths dropped in shock at all the equipment and _people _running around. Felix was bouncing around in his booster seat, and Little Logan had to resist the temptation to rip off his seat belt. After getting what seemed like forever waiting for Julian to get all made up to go on camera (the boys had giggled immensely as they watched Daddy Julian in the makeup artist's chair), they made to the set where the director of the movie, Travis Armstrong (extremely excited to spend a day not only filming with his son, but enjoying the company of his two grandsons), allowed the boys to spend the duration of the day snuggled together in his director's chair, and as Felix told Logan earlier, let them call cut on the last scene of the day. The lunch break in the middle had been spent with Felix balancing on Travis' knee and Little Logan sitting next to him talking excitedly while Julian sat across the table and marveled at the sight of his sons and father together.

"It's been a good day," Julian says thoughtfully as they pull into the parking of the restaurant.

"I'm glad," Logan says, gently releasing Julian hand and turning off the car. He flips open his phone and checks the message he receive on the way here (he used to have a terrible habit of checking his phone while driving, until the last time he did nearly resulted in Julian's side of the car getting t-boned by an SUV. Had it not been for Logan's incredible reaction skills, Julian probably wouldn't be here right now, a thought that since then has made Logan a huge advocator for stricter laws against texting while driving). "Father's already here with Michelle. He says to come in whenever we get here."

The woman at the podium when they walk in immediately recognizes Logan as his father's son and rushes them off to a seclude table where Michelle and John Logan Wright Jr., are waiting. Michelle immediately stands and kisses both men on the cheek, while John settles for shaking hands with Julian and giving Logan a semi-awkward one-armed hug.

"You look happy," Michelle says with a blinding smile. Even though Logan still harbors some detest for his father, he actually can't help but appreciate Michelle. She's always tried to include him in everything, and she's been nothing but wonderful to Julian. Plus, she makes his father a little easier to be around.

"Very much," Julian tells her, returning her smile with an enchanting grin of his own. "I was just telling Logan about the day I spent with the boys and my father on the set of my latest movie."

"Oh, really? I'm sure that must've been quite an exciting day. How are they? The boys I mean. We hardly get to see them at all."

"They're doing well. Growing like weeds, I'm afraid. Logan's been mistaken several times for being a few grades higher than he is."

"I'll bet! Looks just like big Logan over here, doesn't he?" Michelle laughs.

"The resemblance is astounding. He even sings like Logan does." The fond look Julian gives Logan doesn't escape Michelle—or Mr. Wright—for one second. The easy rapport Julian and Michelle have always had falls into place, and Logan sighs with relief that he's not going to have to supply a steady stream of conversation. He has a small side talk with his father about how his job is going and, after ordering, doesn't have to say much more. In fact, his food is actually halfway gone before a question is finally directed at him.

"Son?" Logan looks up from his tray, wiping his mouth on his napkin.

"Yes, father?"

"Did you bring the picture I asked you for?"

"Oh, I nearly forgot!" Michelle exclaims. "We want to hang it up. So everyone can see our two beautiful grandsons." Yes, Michelle is most certainly his father's redeeming quality.

"I have it, but it's in the car."

"We'll just get it after dinner," Julian says. "It's from a family photo shoot we did on the beach recently. It's my favorite one from all the shoots we've done so far."

It's Logan's favorite too, but he doesn't bother saying that.

"Aw, I bet they look adorable! Of course they always do. John, we need to have them stay with us for a few weeks this summer. It would be such a great way to get to know them better."

And it will happen over Logan's dead body. He is not allowing Felix to spend any great length of time alone with his father. Not so long as he can put up a fight.

"Actually, we were thinking of taking the boys to Milan this summer. I think Felix is finally old enough that he'll be able to enjoy it," Julian says quickly, and Logan has never been so grateful for Julian's ability to weasel his way out of uncomfortable situations. At seeing Michelle's face fall slightly, he adds, "Maybe all of us could come spend some time with you before we leave."

Michelle's face lights up at the idea. "That would be wonderful, wouldn't John?"

"I'm sure it would be lovely. Are you sure Felix is ready for so much excitement though? He is only four—"

"Five," Logan says through gritted teeth.

"What was that, Logan?"

"Felix is five. He turned five last September. You wouldn't know that, of course, because you didn't bother coming to his birthday party." John's eyes darken menacingly, but Logan refuses to let up. "You're never there for his birthday. But you've shown up out of the blue for every one of Logan's, and you always take him out to buy him whatever he wants."

"Logan," Julian whispers. "Calm down—"

"No, I will not calm down! I'm sick and tired of him acting like this! Felix _is _my son, father. I was there when he was born—I was the first person to hold him! And I love him just as much as I love Logan. I just don't understand why you can't see it."

"I see it, Logan. Why do you think, with the exception of his birthday, every time I take Logan out to buy something, I ask him to pick something out for Felix?"

"Why can't you ever take Felix with you? Let him pick his own toy out! Do you know what he asked me today, _dad? _He looked up at me and said, "Grandpa John doesn't like me, does he?" _My_ _five-year-old asked me if his grandfather doesn't like him. _What the hell am I supposed to say to that?"

"Logan, let's step outside for a second," Julian says before Mr. Wright can retaliate. Logan wants to scream, "No! He needs to know what an uncouth bastard he is!" but he remembers Michelle sitting next to his father, and flushes. He doesn't want to humiliate her, even if it would make him feel better about his dad. He does, however, allow a small bit of a tantrum when he throws his napkin down on the table and angrily scrapes his chair back.

"Thanks for dinner, dad. I think I'll just mail you a check for it later," Logan says and stalks out the door. He doesn't even look over his shoulder to see his father's or Michelle's reactions; he's too angry to care at this point. He just wants to _hit _something—anything —but before he can take his fist to the first thing he sees, Julian's there, looking at him with loving, understanding eyes, and suddenly Logan feels his anger ebb slightly. Just slightly, enough to take the edge off. But in his current state there's only one thing that could calm him down enough for the drive home.

He whips out his phone before even really thinking about what he's doing, pushing the third speed dial, and waits. It rings a few times before a cheery voice picks up and says, "Everything is fine, Logan. The little rascals haven't burned our house down yet."

Another voice in the background goes, "Daddy Logan? Tell him we're having a blast!"

"I…I didn't call for that. Do you think you could put Felix or Logan on?" The twin on the phone doesn't argue, probably because of how vulnerable Logan sounds right now, and the phone sounds like it's been set down, only to be picked up a few seconds later. A small, utterly familiar and sweet voice says. "Hello?"

"Hey, Felix," Logan says. "Are you having fun?"

"Hi, Daddy Logan! Yeah, I'm having a great time. Uncle Ethan and Evan took us out to Shakey's. I got a stuffed turtle and some little dinosaur toys with the tickets I won. And afterwards we went for ice cream. I had Reese's. It was yummy. Elizabeth had this funny green stuff she called 'pistachio,' and I tried a bite, but I had to spit it out 'cause it was gross."

Logan laughs softly, "Oh, yeah? What are you naming the turtle?"

"Maxwell. And the dinosaurs are Tulip, Penny, and Margret. Oh, and Rocky. He's a triceratops. Tulip and Penny are velociraptors. Margret…well, I don't really know what she is, but she's looks cool. I like her."

"We'll look it up online tomorrow. I'm sure we'll be able to find something."

"Okay! We're going to pick out Daddy Julian's birthday present tomorrow, right?"

"Yup. But shhh! He's standing nearby, and I don't want him overhear." Logan winks at Julian, who gives him a "What the hell are you planning?" look.

"Tell him I said hi!"

"Felix says hi."

"Oh, and tell him I love him."

"And he loves you."

"And he'd better not peek tomorrow!"

"Peek at what?" Julian asks.

"Nothing! Nothing at all, Jules. All right, Felix, I just wanted to make sure you guys were having fun. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay! Love you."

"Love you, too. So much. Tell your brother we love him too. Bye."

"Bye, bye!" The call ends a few seconds later, and Logan feels so much better now. His boys _always_ make everything so much better.

"Logan?" Logan spins around to find Michelle walking towards him. "Look, I know you're not coming back inside. You're as stubborn as you father is, so I even won't try. I just wanted to let you know that he is trying. Really he is."

"If he was trying, then Felix wouldn't feel the way he does."

"I know, I know. I'm not saying your father is perfect. Or that he's been trying the entire time. But…the other day, John called to talk to Logan, you remember? Well, he asked John if he wanted to talk to Felix, and on a whim, John said sure. Then next thing I know, John is telling me that he feels like a terrible grandfather because he knows so much about Logan and almost nothing about Felix. He looked at me and said, "Did you know he's already started the kindergarten? And he's learning how to play the violin? I knew Logan was in second grade and learning piano and guitar. I even know his teacher's name from that time we picked him up right from school. I'm not sure I could even tell you Felix's middle name." And he hates it. He really does, Logan."  
She stops and shakes her head lightly. "Did you know that it was his idea to get a picture of them? He said there was something missing from our wall of photos, and when I asked what, he told me a picture of our grandsons. Both of them."

"Really?" It's not Logan who asks, but Julian. "He really…said those things?"

Michelle laughs and says, "Yes, he did. Crazy, right? I think getting old is making him sentimental."

"Or senile," Julian says drily.

"Psh, he was that a while ago. Like before I was born," Logan mutters. Michelle and Julian both laugh.

After a few beats, Michelle says, "That picture really would mean the world to him, Logan." Logan still hesitates, but Julian gives him an encouraging smile.

"All right. But we're not going back in." There's still a strong chance Logan might verbally rip his father a new one if he sees him anytime soon.

"I didn't expect you to," Michelle says kindly.

Pacified, Logan presses the button to unlock the car and grabs the photo off the dashboard. The stress of the night melts away even further as the two faces of his boys smile up at him. It really is his favorite picture: The boys are standing back to back in matching white shirts and khaki shorts, looking up at the camera with the only sparkling water in the background. In it, Little Logan's eyes light up, pale green in the bright sun, and his grin is all teeth, while Felix's brown eyes are warm and glowing and his smile is also too big for his little face. God, his boys are beautiful.

"Here," Logan says, handing the photo to Michelle.

"They're adorable." Michelle beams.

"We know. C'mon, Jules. Let's go."

"Bye, Michelle. It was nice seeing you," Julian says, embracing Michelle in a tight hug. She hugs back and even kisses his cheek.

"Thank you," Logan hears her whisper. Julian doesn't say anything back, just nods swiftly before following Logan back to the car. Logan waves to Michelle, almost instantly guilty for not giving her a proper goodbye. But then Julian is gripping his hand tightly, and Logan can't bring himself to leave. Besides, Michelle has already retreated inside.

"Can we swing by McDonald's or something? I'm _still_ hungry," Logan mumbles, patting his stomach.

"You're always hungry," Julian says with a roll of his eyes. "You're going to get fat if you keep eating like you do."

"And you'll still be by my side, rolls and all."

"Yeah, right. If it gets to the point that you can't see your toes past the expanse of your belly, I'm kicking your lard ass out and finding some hot young stud to fulfill my needs."

"Psh, as if anyone could ever take my place in that respect," Logan says with smirk. He leans over and presses his lips just beneath Julian's ears and murmurs, "Nobody knows you the way I do. Nobody knows what kinds of things drive you up the fucking wall the way I do, and nobody knows how to take advantage of them the way I do." He nips lightly at Julian's ear, causing a shudder to run through his passenger.

"You bastard," Julian breathes out.

"I know," Logan says smugly. "Forget food. I want to get home. I see something way more appetizing than a cheeseburger and fries."

Julian cocks an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah, really."

The drive home takes forever. Partially because Logan's so eager to get away from the restaurant, but mostly it's a combination of wanting to get home and the fact that Julian keeps teasing him by rubbing up and down his thigh, inching closer and closer to Logan's growing problem before sliding his hand back down, almost all the way to Logan's knee. It's so frustratingly Julian. At one point, when they're at a red light, Julian's hand finally brushes against Logan's erection, and Logan moans, loud and unashamed. Julian takes the opportunity to pay Logan back for earlier, shifting over and whispering, voice dangerously low, "I know exactly what drives you up the fucking wall too, _sweetie_." And oh, that's _so, so_ not fair. Julian knows Logan has a kink for when Julian drops his voice down an octave, all sultry and seductive.

Logan drives at least fifteen miles over the speed limit the entire way back.

He barely remembers getting out of the car, rushing up the front steps, and fumbling with the key. The moments going from kicking off their shoes at the front door before running up the stairs and into their room are just a blur. Logan's brain doesn't bother comprehending anything until he's pushing Julian onto their queen size bed, his mouth pressing insistently against the brunette's. Julian doesn't fight it, doesn't tease or do any of the things he did when they were younger and able to do this on a regular basis, so they didn't feel the urge to just rip each other's clothes off. Back when they had time and patience to taste and touch with absolutely no rush.

Of course, Logan has memorized every inch of Julian's skin, every slight curve, every hard plane. Every indentation, every scar. Not even a tiny sliver of Julian's skin has gone untouched by Logan.

There's one scar in particular that Logan always makes a habit of giving just a little extra attention. Even now, Julian knows exactly what he's doing when Logan untucks his shirt from his pants and pushes it up. It's a small scar, just a little off to Julian's left side. To most, it wouldn't even seem like that big of a deal, maybe from a burn or an accident. But Logan knows better. He knows that scar is actually from where Julian took a bullet for him, after his spastic stalker—Logan can't even think his name without white hot rage washing through him—attacked Logan for being the object of Julian's affection. Watching Julian's life draining out through that wound had been the most terrifying moments of Logan's entire existence. That boy, the one who put the bullet in Julian's stomach, had immediately begun freaking out and turned the gun on himself.

Julian had whispered then that he loved Logan, and that he needed to take care of himself. For Julian. Because Logan being okay was all he wanted. But Logan refused to give in that easily. He put pressure on the wound, clasping Julian's hand tightly and begging him to stay with him. He called nine-one-one with Julian's phone and wouldn't let Julian go. Not even in the ambulance. Only when he had no choice because Julian needed to be rushed off to surgery and they very well couldn't let Logan in the operating room did he relinquish his tight hold. And every second he had to wait was more agonizing than one before. But Julian had pulled through, with nothing physically more than a small hole in his side.

The fact that such a tiny, miniscule scar is all that's left of a wound that could have killed Julian is what makes Logan pay just that much more attention to it. Almost like an offering, in exchange for not taking Julian when losing him would have surely meant Logan's downfall.

Logan has told Julian all of this, and so it doesn't surprise Logan when his beautiful man blushes slightly as Logan, even in his lust-induced frenzy, manages to press a gentle kiss against the scar.

"I love you," Logan murmurs against Julian's skin, nuzzling gently at the flat muscles of his stomach.

"I love you too," Julian whispers back. Logan wastes no more time and finishes unbuttoning Julian's shirt, throwing it off to the side to be disposed of later. His hand snakes its way down Julian's pants as he pushes his mouth against Julian's in a fiery kiss, smirking as his hands travel over bare skin.

Pulling back just slightly, Logan gently whispers, "Commando, Julian? Really?"

Julian blushes even brighter than before. "What do you want? I can't wear boxers with dress pants. They bunch up and get uncomfortable. And you know I hate how confining briefs are. Besides, I figured you'd be happy. It's one less piece of clothing you need to take care of."

"Touché," Logan says, before unclasping the button on Julian's pants and sliding them down. Logan sighs contently at the oh-so-familiar sight of Julian's bare body beneath his, pulchritudinous, sculpted, and almost ethereal in the low lighting of the room.

"Whoa," Logan breathes, leaning back slightly. It's Julian's turn to grin, before sitting up just enough to start undoing Logan's tie and shirt. The blazer Logan had been wearing was abandoned in the car.

"I know I'm hot," Julian says, butterflying kisses across Logan's pectorals and running his hands down his sides. "You don't need to gawk."

"You're beautiful," Logan says and hooks his arms around Julian to pull him in for a long, warm kiss. Julian is taken a little by surprise, but he kisses back, and it doesn't deter him from unclothing the rest of Logan. In fact, he uses their position to his advantage, rolling the two of them over once Logan's pants have been tossed out of the way.

"Mhmm," Julian mumbles, nuzzling his way down Logan's torso. Logan's breath hitches as Julian reaches his briefs, mouthing at Logan's hard member through the fabric.

"Jules…fuck. Don't…don't tease." Julian nods and slips Logan's underwear down enough for his length to pop free. Julian smiles once more before taking Logan down in one quick swallow. Logan makes a high-pitched noise he's not entirely proud of, grabs a handful of Julian's hair, and pushes him down further.

Julian gives Logan a slightly annoyed look, but doesn't pull back, just opens his throat muscles up to accommodate Logan's wide girth. Logan groans, and when Julian begins bobbing up and down, Logan completely loses himself, head falling back against the pillow and eyes closed because it just feels _so fucking good_, the hot wet maw of Julian's mouth around him.

"Oh…oh, god dammit, Julian," Logan hisses as teeth scrape the underside of his dick. It's not long before Logan's growling, "I'm close…so fucking close, Jules. Get up here _now._" Julian complies, pulling off Logan and lurching forward to kiss Logan square on the mouth. Logan loves it, loves the taste of himself and Julian mixed together on Julian's tongue.

Logan blindly feels his way to the bedside dresser and breaks the kiss with a curse as he realizes he's going to have to get the key to the drawer with the lube in it (the last thing either of them wants at this point in time is to have to explain to their boys what it is, let alone what it's used for).

"Maybe if your kids weren't such snooping brats we wouldn't have to lock it," Julian says smugly, and his voice, raw and raspy, is just so utterly hot Logan has to resist the urge to pounce on him. Julian then reaches over and getting the key under the lamp and unlocking the drawer. "Now make yourself useful, and fuck me."

"You don't have to ask twice," Logan says back, pulling Julian back onto to his lap and taking out a bottle. Julian wraps his arms around Logan's neck as Logan drizzles lube onto three fingers. Logan presses in one digit, not stopping until he reaches the second knuckle. Julian doesn't say anything, but he does gasp and rock back against Logan's finger in hopes of silently telling he's ready for more.

Logan takes the hint and slips a second finger in beside the other. Julian hisses and tries to bounce down even harder down. Logan gets this evil look on his face and slows the scissoring of his fingers to an almost glacial pace.

"I'm ready, c'mon," Julian groans impatiently.

"Are you absolutely sure? I think maybe I should stretch you a bit more—"

"Logan, I swear, if you keep making me wait I'm going to leave you in here with blue balls and get myself off," Julian warns and makes his point further by beginning to untangle himself from his taller partner. Logan refuses to let him get far, halting Julian in his tracks by thrusting a third finger into the brunette, hard, and pressing right against that special spot in Julian that causes his toes to curl.

"Fuck!" Julian cries out, falling back against Logan with a thud. Logan does his best to stifle a laugh. "Logan, Logan, please. Just let me—"

"Okay." Logan licks his lips. Julian smiles and wastes no time lifting himself up on his knees and lining Logan's cock with his entrance. Logan moans loudly as Julian slowly seats himself completely.

"Oh, fuckfuckfuck." Julian eyes clamp shut, his forehead resting against Logan's shoulder. It really has to have been a long time since they've done this, Logan can tell from how long it's taking Julian to adjust.

"Don't move until you're ready," Logan tells Julian, rubbing soothing circles on his back. To help distract Julian even further, Logan pumps his cock and tilts Julian's head up so he can kiss Julian's neck because he knows how much it turns him on.

"You're so beautiful, you know that? I don't know why you're with a jerk like me when you could do so much better. But you're mine. All mine." Logan bites down lightly on Julian's neck, causing him to groan.

Julian suddenly gasps and grinds against Logan's dick, and it finally feels good for both of them. "Logan, I—" Julian doesn't finish his sentence, just starts bouncing his hips, and_ god dammit _Julian feels so tight, so hot, just so _good._

"Julian," Logan breathes, thrusting upward to meet Julian's rocking hips. At one point, his cock must hit just the right spot inside of Julian because he sucks in a harsh breath and tries to push down even harder. Logan notices and takes advantage of it by wrapping his arms around Julian's torso and pulling him hard on his dick, pressing right against the same spot as before, and Julian completely loses it, thrashing and trying in vain to wedge himself further into Logan's lap.

"Logan!" Julian almost yells, muffling the sound by shoving his fist into his mouth. Logan tugs it out, whispering, "No one's here but me, and I want to hear _every fucking sound you make, Jules—_" Julian complies, throwing his head back with a loud groan as he continues bucking in Logan's lap.

The side of Logan that loves being in control and dominating has remained fairly dormant until Julian started making those noises, then it flares up, the need to hold Julian down and pound him into the mattress flooding through him.

Julian lets out surprised yelp when Logan picks him up and twirls them around so Julian is beneath him.

"Julian," Logan growls possessively, plunging into his lover with short, deep thrusts that cause Julian to mewl and scratch at Logan's back as he hits Julian's prostate dead on with every forward movement.

"More…fuck, harder, Logan, harder!" Julian begs, lifting his hips so Logan somehow ends up buried even deeper into Julian.

"Shit," Logan says, his hands pressing what's sure to be bruises onto Julian's side.

"Logan, I'm going to—I—" Julian's whole body tightens, pulling completely taut as he comes onto both his and Logan's stomach. The contraction of muscles yanks Logan quickly over the edge, and he comes so hard he nearly passes out.

Logan collapses on top of Julian, his entire weight resting against Julian's warm, exhausted body and the whole world hazy and out of focus.

He's so out of it he doesn't even hear what Julian's saying until a hand strokes across his face.

"Huh?" he mumbles sleepily.

"I said get your fat ass off of me. I can't breathe." Julian squirms back.

"Sorry," Logan smiles sheepishly, pulling out slowly, but still feeling guilt when Julian cringes. "Sor—"

"Don't apologize. It was so worth it," Julian tells him as Logan rolls to lie next to him.

They lie there for a while, just breathing and coming down off the euphoria. Logan turns his head to the side, admiring Julian's profile in the moonlight. He looks so vulnerable and tired, and it flashes Logan back to the day Julian woke up in the hospital after their encounter with Adam.

_Julian looked utterly worn out even though he'd just been sleeping for several hours._

"_Julian…" Logan squeezed the bed-ridden boy's hand._

"_Logan," Julian whispered, as if he couldn't believe Logan was real._

"_Do…do you need anything? I can get you some water or something—"_

_Julian smiled softly and said, "No…I'm fine."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_I'm sure." Julian gripped Logan's hand tightly back. "Adam didn't hurt you, did he?"_

"_No. After he shot you…" Logan swallowed. "He killed himself."_

"_Oh." Julian appeared fine on the outside, but Logan could see the maelstrom of turmoil whirling behind exhausted brown eyes._

"_It's not your fault," Logan said with finality._

"_It is. I should have seen the signs. And I never should have let him near you."_

"_It doesn't matter. You didn't make him pull the trigger on you or himself."_

"_But I—"_

"_No. I don't want to hear it. You did nothing wrong. He was fucking insane, and the important thing is that you're here. You're safe."_

"_Logan…" Julian still had that broken look in his eyes, but he let it drop. "I'm really glad he didn't get the chance to hurt you. I never would have forgiven myself." Logan wanted to approach the subject of as to _why _Adam had kidnapped him, but he couldn't think of any subtle way to manage it. So he decided the best chance he had was to be direct. It was the Logan Wright way after all._

"_He said—he said he couldn't let me live—that you'd never be his while I was breathing."_

_Julian stayed silent for a long time, eyes focused on his lap._

_Logan was desperate for Julian to say something, anything, but he wasn't going to rush and make him shut down entirely._

"_I probably never would have been his anyway," Julian said at long last. "But…with you around, there was no way in hell I would've ever looked at him."_

"_You love me." It wasn't so much a question as a statement. Julian's eyes snapped up at Logan._

_Julian couldn't have been more uncomfortable with the accusation, but he answered with a very quiet, "Yeah. I've…I've loved you for a long time."_

"_How long?"_

"_Since freshman year."_

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_Why do you think?" Julian glanced at their intertwined hands. "I couldn't just say, "Hey, douche, you're an absolute monster and sometimes I wish you'd jump in front of a car, oh, by the way, I'm also fucking crazy about you." Besides, you never would have been interested in anyway. There was always someone else."_

"_How could I have ever known you were an option if you never even let me know you were bi?"_

"_I don't…I just…" Julian's head fell back against the pillow of his hospital bed. "I guess after hiding for so long I never thought it was worth telling you."_

"_Julian—"_

"_I don't want to talk about it anymore, Logan. Just let it go."_

"_I'm not going to let it go! This isn't something you can just brush off and pretend never happened."_

"_I know!" Julian bitterly admitted. "I wish I could, but I can't. But I'd like to be able to pretend I could. Just for a little while."_

_Logan sighed and fell back into the chair he'd been sitting in since they wheeled Julian back from surgery. God, Julian could just be so frustrating! Logan wanted to talk about everything, talk about this whole mess, talk about their feelings—_

_There. There it was. _Their feelings. _Not Julian's feelings. Both Julian's and Logan's feelings. Because if these last couple of days had proven anything, it was that Julian's feelings weren't unrequited. Logan felt something too. He had to. There was no way he'd chased after Adam when the psycho had left that note faking Julian's kidnapping or nearly lost his fucking mind when he'd thought Julian was going to die or stayed in this hospital even though he absolute despises them just to be by Julian's side when he woke up because what he felt was purely platonic._

"_Julian…" Logan murmured, clutching even tighter to Julian's hand. "You don't remember what happened after he shot you, do you?"_

"_Not really. I remember a lot of pain, and then everything sort of runs together."_

"_So you don't remember me freaking out. You don't remember me crying, or begging you to stay with me, or when—" Logan broke off, biting his knuckle to keep from shouting or crying or maybe even both. His tone dropped in volume significantly as he continued, "Or when you whispered you loved me, and you started to leave me, and then I was screaming that I loved you too and that I couldn't lose you because— I've lost a lot of things in my life, Julian. I've lost a lot of things and a lot of people, but you're the one person I refuse to let go. Because losing you means losing everything. So please, Julian. Talk to me." Logan stared at Julian with pale green eyes that spoke of urgency and distress._

"_I…I…" Julian shook his head. "This can't be real. This is a dream. A really cruel dream, and I'm going to wake up any second and fucking cry until it stops hurting. Either that or I'm really dead—"_

"_Don't say that! Don't ever, ever say that!" Logan yelled. "You're not dead. You're here with me. You have to be." Logan stopped his rant, realizing his grip on Julian's hand had passed the point of being painful._

"_Sorry," Logan murmured, relaxing his hold just enough to lessen the discomfort Julian was probably feeling._

"_It's okay," Julian said, rubbing his thumb along the side of Logan's palm._

"_No, it's not. I should be gentler with you. You're injured, after all." Logan ran the hand not clutching Julian's through his hair. "Please, tell me you see how much you mean to me now. Please, tell me you see how much I need you."_

"_I see it, Logan."_

"_Good." Logan relaxed marginally, but after a few moments of deliberation, decided he needed to give Julian just a little more proof. Something more tangible than just hot air._

"_What are you doing?" Julian breathed as Logan leaned forward._

"_Proving my point." Julian's eyes strayed to Logan's lips, which were no more than an inch from his._

"_Are you sure that you—"_

"_I haven't been surer of anything in a really long time, Julian." The moment their lips met, Logan knew he'd found the person he'd always been searching for. It'd never been Blaine, it'd never been Kurt. It had always been Julian._

"Logan?"

"Yeah, Jules?"

"What are you thinking about?" Julian curls against Logan's side, resting his head against Logan's shoulder.

"Just…how lucky I am to have you."

"Bullshit."

Logan smiles and rolls over to pull Julian tightly in to his arms. "It's not."

Julian sighs. "Okay. Fine. Be all cryptic on me. I'm going to sleep. Love you."

"I love you, too." It's not long before Julian's in a deep slumber, but Logan stays awake for just a little while longer, running a hand through Julian hair. His mind starts replaying his life from the moment he and Julian kissed for the first time. He sees them walking through the halls of Dalton, "the prince" and—much to Julian's chagrin—"the princess" of Stuart house. He sees the day they graduated, himself clapping loudly and proudly as the name "Julian Larson-Armstrong" was called to receive his diploma, and Julian doing the same for him. He sees late nights in college skyping with Julian while he was in Hollywood and Logan was at Harvard trying to earn a degree in political science. He sees the day he asked Julian to marry him and their wedding day, how amazing Julian looked in a white tuxedo, brown hair and eyes contrasting magnificently. He sees the day he'd been on a plane flying back from some stupid political conference and he received an urgent text from Julian because their surrogate Amy went into labor early and for him to get on his video chat ASAP, and when he did, Julian was holding a boy with a full head of blond hair peeking out of a blue cap wrapped in a blue blanket being introducing as John Logan Wright IV. He sees Felix's birth too, when they had wrecked on the way, and Julian had to go under the knife for damage to his spleen, screaming when Logan tried to follow him, "I swear, if you miss the birth of our second child I will fucking kill you, John Logan Wright III!" He sees birthdays, Christmases, Halloweens, Thanksgivings, anniversaries, everything. He sees a life he never knew could—would—be his.

And tomorrow he'll wake up in a cold sweat because there's an ever-so-slight chance that this is all a dream—that it is all just an illusion fabricated by Logan's mind. But then he'll see Julian's sleeping form, peaceful and serene in the morning light. He'll see Little Logan and Felix later and even get the chance to spend the day with them at the mall, shopping for Julian's birthday present from the boys, while he browses some ridiculously expensive places looking for Julian's present from him. Then they'll all come home where Julian will either have thrown something quick together for dinner or ordered Chinese food. And then a lazy Sunday will be spent the next day, playing the Wii and just spending time together, and finally Logan's most hated day, Monday, will come around, and he'll have to wake up at five in the morning, get ready, leave by six to commute to work, just barely make it there by seven, and deal with two-faced people who do nothing but kiss his ass to his face and then plot how they're going to stab him in the back.

Logan's life is far from perfect. But there are three vital pieces of his life that are more perfect than anything he could have asked for, and they make it all completely worth it.


End file.
